my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabiria "Luck" Taki
Page by Boss182. Do not edit without permission. Kabiria is the older sister to Kamura and Kiribori. She is the first born to the Taki Family. She is also a Pro Hero called Sugar. Backstory Kabiria was the first born to the royal Taki Family in the poor quirkless town of Poka Po. She was giving the nickname Luck because she was born on St Patrick's Day. Luck had a joy filled childhood her parents would play with her when they were home from their trips and even buy her anything she asked for. Three years later her brother Kiribori was born and she loved him the second she saw him. She took care of Kiribori and played with him when ever she could. When Luck was seven she left for a special school and while she was there she realized that she had a quirk. When she asked her mother about it she said "No one in this town has a quirk but you do? Never tell or show your quirk to anyone." After that Luck didn't show her quirk or tell anyone about it. When she was 15 she left her home to go to a hero school. She became a Pro many years later after acing through all of her classes. When she went home for a family reunion she saw her family grew quite a bit. She saw that she now had 3 sisters, Kamura, Kana, and Kuri, and she also had 2 more brothers, Kris and Krat. When she asked her father where Kiribori was he said, "Who's Kiribori? I have no family of that name." She asked everyone else and 4 of her siblings didn't know who Kiribori was but her sister Kamura did. Kamura said that 13 years ago her father got rid of him for having a quirk. Outraged Kabiria attacked her father then left the reunion. On her way out of town she heard an explosion and rushed back to her family. She saw Kuri, Kris, and Krat laying on the ground dead. Her father looked at them with sadness in his eyes and said, "Carry them away we must bury them". After the reunion was over her father gave Luck and Kamura a mission to bring back Kiribori to help cure the quirkless disease and after Kamura left he said to Luck "and to bring to royal families together." Months later she was reunited with Kiribori "Reg" Taki and greeted him by jumping on him and hugging him Appearance Luck is a voluptuous lady with black hair and green eyes. Luck wears a blue dress most of the time with her orange sunglasses. When in hero work she wears a skintight blue and white suit with pink pads on her back, elbows, shoulders, and knees. Personality Luck is a very cheerful person and loves to cheer up others. She is a bit of a bubble brain when it comes to family work and loves to see her siblings. She get serious when out on the job and is mainly used as a distraction and a rounder. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: She is very strong when it comes to hand to hand combat because her quirk brings enemies to her. She can easily break a brick by crushing it in her hand. Quirk Sweet Scent (甘い香り Amai kaori) is a quirk allows Luck to emit a sweet scent that forcefully lures anyone who smells it to her. Equipment * Puff Pads: The pads on her body when in her hero suit allow her to puff out a high amount of sweet scent very quickly. * Fan Gloves: She wears gloves with built in fans to increase the range of her quirk. Trivia * She hates being treated like a princess * She hates her father for disowning Kiribori * She always hugs Kiribori when ever she sees him. Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Taki Family Category:Females